1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention relates to carriers or insecticides, insecticides, and methods of making and using the carriers and insecticides.
2. Background Art
Today's emphasis on environmental protection requires careful selection and application of herbicides and pesticides. Specifically, ideal application of insecticides to crops, for example, would involve minimal quantities of insecticides effective over a longer period of time. Many insecticides, for example, pyrethrum, the pyrethroids, organophosphates, and biologicals rapidly degrade after exposure to ultraviolet radiation, hydrolysis and oxidation. This degradation of active insecticides may occur well before they have accomplished their purpose.
Insecticide carriers, often termed "extenders," are frequently mentioned in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,903, to Chupp, entitled Phenyl-N-(1-alkenyl)-N-Methylcarbamates; U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,104, to Partos, entitled Insecticidal Sulfonates; U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,356, to Holan, entitled Substituted Cyclopropanes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,436, to McCarthy, et al., entitled Composition for Plant Growth Regulation; U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,401, to Smolanoff, entitled Arthropod Repellents; U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,214, to Okada, et al., entitled Insecticidal Pyrazolyl Phosphates; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,308, to Smolanoff, entitled Arthropod Repellents; are exemplary of the employment of inert extenders combined with various specific active insecticides or herbicides. Among such extenders are disclosed petrolatum as a semi-solid extender, and diatomaceous earth (kieselguhr) as a solid extender. Significantly, however, the petrolatum and diatomaceous earth are not disclosed in combination.
Likewise, the following patents also disclose the separate use of diatomaceous earth and petrolatum as extenders, but not in combination:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,639, to Nagase, et al., entitled N-(2,6-Difluorobenzoyl-N-'-(2-Fluoro-4-Halophenyl) Urea; U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,360, to Coats, entitled Chloronitroalkane Insecticides; U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,938, to Nagase, et al., entitled Thiophenylureas, Their Production and Use; U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,346, to Coulston, et al., entitled Insect Repellent; U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,505, to Kamei, et al., entitled Pyridazinyloxy (or Thio) Phenyi Phosphates; U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,100, to Nagase, et al., entitled Benzoylureas, Their Production and Use; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,896, to Coulston, et al., entitled Potentiated Insect Repellent Composition and Method.